Save Me
by DataIsMyHero
Summary: Takes place sometime after Data gets his emotion chip. After rescuing a young girl from a devastated planet, Data takes on the role he never thought he'd get the chance to take; DAD.
1. Chapter 1

The ship arrived at the torn planet three days after it received the distress call. There had been a hurricane, which destroyed almost the entire civilization. On

the bridge, Counselor Troi sat, fidgeting in her seat next to the captain as he directed the ship into orbit.

"I am sensing an alarming lack of emotion from there...there can't be very much life down there, Captain." She warned.

"Nonetheless, they called for help, and we must do what we can."

"Captain...there _are_ life signs, but very faint." Data called from his station. Captain Picard got up and looked at the screen, at Data's shoulder.

Geordi La Forge stood beside him.

"I'd say...sixteen people. By the looks of it, they're hiding...or trapped." the engineer said. The captain thought for a moment.

"Number One, take an Away team down there. This planet held a well established orphan colony, those survivors may very well be children."

"Data, Worf, Geordi, come with me." Will Riker ordered. The group headed to the Transporter room.

When they beamed down to the planet, they were met by debris, and wind. Commander Riker instructed all of the members of the away team to split up and

look around.

There wasn't much to look at, this colony was pretty simple. A wide street, which ended with a huge building at the end, facing them. They could see the

remains of the buildings, mostly homes, and a few bodies lay motionless, partially buried. It was eerily silent, like the deafening kind after a loud explosion. A

slight breeze ruffled the shredded curtains in one of the shattered windows as Data passed. Data found the huge building, outside of which there were several

children's playthings scattered about. He smiled slightly, imagining the little kids running to and fro, laughing, and playing. But he felt a pang of sadness as he

looked around, and saw not a single child.

Something on he ground caught his eye. He hurried to it, and crouched down to see it better. It was a large green sign, which held the word "Savior Lake

Children's House." This made him more alert; there could very well be children around. Data pulled out his tricorder and held it up, scanning. None. Wait...no,

there is one! very, very faint.

* * *

It seemed like days had passed since the last time I was able to move. I could feel my body going numb already. But I knew it had only been a few hours. It

was dark, except for one thin ray of sunlight, which shone through the rubble, onto my face. The only bit of warmth I felt. I tried to move my head, to look

beside me. I felt my heart sink as I realized I was alone. Riley. She was gone. I didn't bother calling for her; I wouldn't hear her anyway, if she was there. I

knew, in that moment, that I was alone.

Suddenly, the ray of light was blocked. I tried to move, to look, but all I could manage was to hold my head up. A tall, dark haired man was standing over the

rubble. He had on a black suit, with mustard yellow splashed across the front. Finally! The first living thing I'd seen in hours! The man crouched down and, with

inhuman strength, lifted the rubble, piece by piece. I laid still, calmly waiting for him to get the junk off of me. But then he stopped before he got to the last

piece, across my lower half. His yellow eyes stared at me, in alarm.

"I cannot move this. You seem to have been badly injured internally. But do not be afraid, I have called for help." I saw his lips say. Tears fell from my eyes, but

I couldn't wipe them away. The man crouched down and gently touched my cheek. I tried to flinch away.

"Please do not be afraid, I will not hurt you." He gently lifted my head and leaned his knee under me. The man stared at me for a second, and tilted his head,

watching me. I looked up, seeing if there were any other people besides him, but there wasn't. A second later, I felt a hand gently touch my cheek. I looked to

see the man frowning as he looked at me. He asked carefully,

"I must ask you a few questions, please...blink once for no, and twice for yes."

Blink, blink.

"Were you alone when you became trapped under this rubble?" he asked.

My eyes filled with tears once more.

Blink.

"Can...you hear me?" I was waiting for that.

Blink. This seemed to catch him off guard. He blinked and looked down, at the weird badge on his chest. Taping it, he spoke, and crouched down next to me

again.

"You are going to be transported to a sickbay. Try to relax, and do not struggle."

I blinked twice to let him know I understood, and did I was told. The next thing I knew there was a red haired woman standing over me, and

everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Crusher had never seen someone live with so many internal injuries, and so many burns. She gently brushed a stray blond curl away from the girl's bruised

eye. She sighed and moved to the other side of the room, to where the Captain was waiting.

"She said she was not alone. Data didn't say much, he seemed kinda shocked." She said in a hushed voice. Picard nodded.

"I can imagine. He's not used to seeing someone this badly injured." he said.

"When she wakes up, am I going to be able to speak with her?" The captain asked. Before the doctor could answer, Data spoke from the doorway. Dr. Crusher

shushed him with her finger, but Data shook his head sadly.

"There is no need to keep your voice down, doctor. She is deaf."

"What?! How-"

"I noticed that she seemed to watch my face, my mouth specifically, when I spoke to her. I asked her to blink twice for yes, and once for no.

Then, after inquiring if she was alone when she became trapped, I asked if she could hear me. She indicated that she could not."

"This...changes things..." Picard said. Data shook his head.

"It does not, sir. She seems to be able to communicate really well, by lip reading."

"Maybe you should stay here, Mr. Data. You're the only person she's seen in the past twenty four hours, it'll comfort her knowing her rescuer

didn't just dump her somewhere and leave." Picard said, afraid the girl would freak if she woke to find him gone.

"I agree, sir." Data nodded, stepping next to the young girl's bed. Her face was almost untouched, except for a black eye, and a few cuts. But

the rest of her body was covered in bandages. For a while, he stood, watching her breathe, glad that he was able to at least save her. Or at

least he hoped he'd saved her.

"I was able to heal the burns, but they are so deep, it will take several tries before they are completely healed. But...she somehow...I don't

know how to explain this...but...her uterus...was crushed." Dr. Crusher told Data and Counselor Troi, who had come by on Data's insistence.

"Oh, my..the poor child!" Troi's eyes instantly welled with tears.

"Is this going to kill her?" Data asked. Dr. Crusher shook her head.

"Not if we...remove it. I know that seems like a drastic measure, because it means she will never have kids, but...if she doesn't have it taken out, she won't

live long. I give her a month, at the most, without surgery."

"But Starfleet-"

"As of three hours ago, when she was beamed onto the ship, she is under the guardianship of the captain. I've told him about this, and he agrees with me,

that she should have the surgery as soon as possible."

"How soon could it be done?" Counselor Troi asked. Data glanced behind him, at the young girl, motionless still.

"The captain has sent a messege to the nearest starbase, and they are going to send a specialist out to meet us. She's in for a rough ride..."

Data frowned.

"What does that mean?" he asked. Dr. Crusher looked at him, sadly.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes. But for the next week, she is going to be heavily sedated, and monitored at all times."

This bothered Data. he wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. He wanted to know what was going to happen, but he trusted the captain, and knew that he

wouldn't let anything awful happen to her.

For the next week, Data decided to spend every moment he could by her side. He knew she couldn't hear him, but he had a feeling that his presence gave

her some comfort. When he was there, she slept more easily, and more peacefully. Three days later, Data got a surprise.

"What is she doing with her hand, Doctor?" he asked, as he watched her. She was asleep, or appeared to be, but was making what looked like signs with her

fingers.

"Well, I'll be damned..." Dr. Crusher said, in awe. She tapped her comm badge,

"La Forge to sickbay immediately."

About ten minutes later, the blind engineer was there, looking slightly alarmed.

"I know this has nothing to do with your being blind, but do you recognize this? I think I know what it is, but I need a second opinion..."

Geordi stepped closer to the biobed, leaning forward slightly, watching the girl's hand.

"It looks like American Sign Language...but this hasn't been used in years...She's...praying, by the looks of it." he said.

"Praying in her sleep?" Dr. Crusher asked, asked, watching her fingers.

"Yeah...hang on...'Keep me safe...s-scared...' That's all I got. And she's not sleeping, her breathing pattern is irregular. She's just got her eyes

closed."

Data watched her for a few hours. He memorized all of the signs her fingers had made, and when she had fallen asleep, he excused himself and went to his

quarters, calling up records of ASL. He was able to learn all of the signs of the alphabet, which seemed to be all she knew, and he decided to try using it to

speak to her. He hoped it would make her feel more comfortable.

* * *

I woke once in a while, and the doctor let me stay awake as long as she was able to keep the pain away. She didn't seem very happy that

Data was spending a lot of time with me, but I was grateful...I'd never gotten the chance to make a real friend, not since Anna. And that was

seven years ago. She'd left, and moved on to bigger things. Leaving me to fend for myself. She left me with a gift, though; she taught me sign language, and

how to read. She even taught me to speak, but only a little. After she left, I had to teach myself. Because of that, I was always overlooked when a family came

by looking for a child to adopt. So eventually, I gave up. I looked around the room, seeing the wall panels blinking and was just about to close my eyes when a

hand on my shoulder made me look up. It was Data. I gave him a slight smile. He crouched in front of me, and mouthed,

"There is something I have been meaning to ask you,"

I nodded, indicating for him to ask, but, to my utter relief, and surprise, he held up his left hand and spelled,

"What is your name?" For a second, I was speechless. then I answered with my own hand,

"Samantha."

* * *

Data was glad he now had his emotion chip. He was always anxious to get off duty to see his new friend, in sickbay. Little did he know, the young girl was just

as happy to see him. She always smiled when he came in, but Data reminded himself to take it easy around her. She was drugged up because of the pain, and

had a special ''tunnel'' like instrument over her lower belly, down to her thighs. This was keeping her from feeling the real pain, which would have probably

caused her to go into a comma.

Dr. Crusher was very impressed, with how strong this child was. She'd never seen someone so young, go through so much trauma, and live. She could tell that

Data and Samantha had gotten close, and this made her a bit nervous. Data didn't know what was going to happen to her after the surgery, if she survived it,

but _she_ did. No one on the ship was willing to adopt her, and because of that, a social worker was scheduled to take her to a rehab, and try to find a foster

home for her.

Data always brought something for her to keep her hands busy. Books, puzzles, and once he even brought Spot, who instantly fell in love with Sam. She

laughed for the first time since Data had seen her, and it melted Data's circuits with joy to hear it.

"She's so sweet. I love her!" She giggled as Spot curled next to her side, purring happily. She looked up at Data and seemed to smile, which surprised him.

Sam lightly touched Spot's back, and smiled widely,

"Is she purring, sir?" she signed to Data. he nodded.

The surgery was scheduled for the next day, and Data couldn't sit still.

"I do not like the sound of Dr. Crusher's prediction of what is going to happen to her," He said as the captain pulled him aside and asked why he was so

distracted.

"You've grown close to that child, haven't you?" Picard asked. He sighed as Data nodded. Picard stood and pointed to the sofa. They both sat

down.

"Data, I need to tell you something, but I need you to stay calm." He took a deep breath and continued.

"If she survives this surgery...we will be leaving her with a social worker-Data, before you speak, let me finish. She will be taken to a rehab, and they are going

to try and place her in a foster-" Data got to his feet.

"Permission to leave the ship, sir?"

"Permission granted." Picard knew what he was going to do.

Data beamed onto the other ship, where they were prepping Samantha for surgery. He approached Dr. Crusher, and said,

"Doctor, may I speak with you, please?" he insisted. She nodded, and stepped with him to the side.

"The captain has informed me of what will happen to her after the surgery." Was all he said. Betrayal, anger, and hurt seemed to radiate from him, in waves.

Dr. Crusher sighed and said,

"I'm sorry, Data, there's nothing I can do! No one on the ship is willing to adopt a child, that has this much damage done to her. She can't give

anyone grandchildren. And no one on the ship besides you, knows how to communicate with her without talking. I'm sorry, Data, I really am-"

"I wish to adopt her." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, but he didn't regret it. Dr. Crusher blinked.

"Data...there's a good chance she may not... make it from this surgery. She's lost a lot of blood...and, well, it's very very rare for a female her age to have this

particular organ removed."

"I understand that, Doctor. But I am willing to take that risk. Do you know, she has never been able to communicate with anyone, aside from

one person, who taught her ASL? And she was a small child."

"I know, Data. I just don't want you to be heartbroken if something happens. I'm hoping nothing does, but you never know. I just want you to

be prepared." Data stared at her pleadingly with his piercing yellow eyes.

"I have grown close to her, Doctor. I did not think I would, but there is something about her, that makes me wish to take care of her. Doctor... I failed to save

Lal, but this time, I believe I can make a difference in this girl's life."

Dr. Crusher smiled proudly at Data.

"Data...I personally think-and I know every person on the ship who knows you would agree- that you would make a wonderful father. But...these people, they

aren't all Starfleet workers. In fact, they're very mistrustful of us."

Data didn't care about that. He felt more confident after hearing Dr. Crusher give her blessing.

"How should I proceed?" He asked. This earned another smile from Dr. Crusher.

"Come with me." She took him by the arm, tapping her comm badge as they walked.

"Captain, please meet me in the head surgeon's office. I have found someone who wants to adopt Samantha."

"An android?! Are you insane?!" Dr. Lance Blaker seemed to inflate like a balloon. He stared menacingly at the three Starfleet ''puppets'' in front of him. Captain

Picard started as Dr. Crusher bristled.

"Dr. Lance, Data is an android, yes. But he is considered-"

"Yes, I know, he's considered a living being, by Starfleet. But does he have experience taking care of a sick child? Does he have the patience to care for her?"

"You're making him sound like he's going to snap and break her into a million-" Picard cut her off.

"Beverly, calm yourself, and go sit down next to Mr. Data." Dr. Crusher huffed one last time and sat down, glaring at the head surgeon. Picard spoke again.

"Doctor, I want it understood that Mr. Data here, is not to be spoken of like that. He has worked hard to earn the respect of his fellow crew mates, and they

have grown to love him like they would a family member. He may not be human, but that does not mean he is not capable of being a father.

"Samantha and him have developed a close relationship, and I believe, that you will not find another perfect match. You have told me yourself that the chances

of her being adopted, ever, after this, are next to impossible."

Dr. Lance shook his head, still in disbelief. Picard wasn't going to let this prejudiced man take that poor child's only chance at happiness away.

He stood up straighter, and spoke with a stern, final voice.

"It is settled; I am still in charge of her, until she comes out of that operating room, and opens her eyes in recovery; I am her legal guardian, and I want her

back on my ship, in my Sickbay, as soon as she is fit to be beamed back. Is that understood?"

As he turned to leave, Data followed him out.

"Data...I only said that because once we get her on the ship, and she's recovered, we are going back to earth, to Starfleet Headquarters, and

you are going to adopt her." He answered the anxious android's expression.

"Thank you captain-"

"Go and tell Sam, I'm sure she's going to want to know before she goes in for surgery..it may give her a bit more strength to fight." Picard

smiled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared blankly at the far right corner. I couldn't turn over, so I settled for glaring at anything that moved. The doctor had brought in a social worker who was

going to take me after the surgery...if I survived it. Nice of the doctor to put it like that, really boosted my confidence. Now I just hoped I _didn't_ make it. Getting

bored with the multicolored cheery light dangling from the ceiling, I turned my head to my left, seeing the meaningless cards propped next to my bed from the

crew of the Enterprise. "Get Well Soon," "Good Luck with Your Future," "Stay Strong," I didn't have to resist the urge to knock them over. I had just enough

strength to do it, but felt no better as I stared at them lying on the floor.

A pair of black polished boots came into my line of vision. Not caring who it was, and not wanting any more visitors, I turned my head away again.

A gentle, familiar hand on my shoulder made me tear up, and look up. Data. I didn't smile. Why should I? This would be the last time I saw him. Whether I

survived or not.

I didn't even have the strength to pull away when he gently took my hand in his, smiling slightly.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, miserably. Data held up his hand and signed,

"Because I am going to be your legal guardian." Feeling indescribable relief, I smiled widely.

"Really?! Oh, that's wonderful! Thank you, sir!" I tried to reach out and hug him, but I couldn't move. Data seemed to understand. He hugged me gently, but

gestured for me to stay lying down.

"Please, try to relax. I know you are scared, but just remember, I will be right here, when you wake up, and I will be her for you from now on."

He gave me one last hug, before they wheeled me into the OR. I couldn't help but smile as Data's hand slipped from mine. Even as I was put

to sleep, the smile stayed on my lips...

* * *

The next nine hours were worst nine hours of Data's life. He'd paced, got bored with it, and even tried reading, still, that didn't work. He even asked if he was

needed on the bridge, but he wasn't. So, he settled for activating his dream program, but was woken in fright as he dreamed of her dying in surgery.

Data comforted himself by reminding himself that no news was good news; No one had contacted him about her yet, which meant that the

surgery was going well so far. But after a while, he was getting restless, and he was tempted to turn off his emotion chip. Instead, he called his friend Geordi,

who came right to his quarters. He sighed and shook his head in amusement as he watched Data pace.

"You're gonna wear that carpet down, Data. Come on, Let's go back down. By the time we get there, she'll be just coming out of surgery."

"That is a good idea."

As promised, Data was waiting just as he'd left her, by her side, in her private room. They wheeled her back in, but she was still asleep.

"She'll wake up in about ten minutes. But don't try and wake her up, she has to do it on her own." The doctor said.

"Is she...?" Data began, unsure of how to ask. The doctor smiled. This wasn't the same doctor from before but a different one. And he liked her a lot better.

"Her social worker, and the captain, demanded a different Doctor. She wanted a female, so I stepped in. But to answer your question, Mr. Data, she will be

fine. She's not out of the woods yet; her body has to readjust to not having such a vital organ in it, which goes without saying, now comes the hard part.

"I will say this, though. She's very, very lucky. Not only to have survived this kind of trauma, but her social worker was fighting, almost tooth

and nail to have you be her guardian."

"Really? I thought the social-"

"Oh, gosh no. Dr. Brash, or what ever his name is, is a little too protective of his patients. He actually frightened poor Samantha the first time he met her. "

Data sat beside Sam's bed, gently stroking her cheek as he watched her sleep. He couldn't believe this was happening. But he couldn't wait for it to be final.

Not only for his sake, but he enjoyed seeing her happy, and knew that once he legally adopted her, she would be overjoyed.

Sam's eyelids began to flutter. She moaned softly and looked up at Data. A sleepy smile spread across her face, but was replaced with a grimace. Data did as

he was instructed to, and pressed the small green button on the panel behind him. Instantly, she relaxed, and reached out her hand. Data smiled and took it.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart. I shall be here when you wake." He signed to her. She nodded, and drifted back to sleep.

They kept her for a day and a half, mostly to insure that the anesthesia had worn off. After a few hours, Data was encouraged to try and get

her to eat. Data had a little bit of knowledge of what she liked to eat, but he didn't know what she would be _willing_ to eat. So he decided

to try toast, which was suggested by the nurse when he asked what her stomach would most likely tolerate.

To his surprise, her face turned an unattractive shade of green as she looked away from the plate.

"I know you are...not in the mood to eat, but if you can consume this, and keep it down, you may come with me back to the ship." He tried encouraging her, but

she shook her head, pushing the plate away. The smell was turning her stomach unpleasantly. Data covered it and put it aside. He could see from her tired

eyes that she wanted to sleep, so he simply sat, lightly stroking her hand.

He watched her sleep, wondering how she'd react when she learned that she would have her own room. He'd moved to new quarters, which had two

bedrooms. Since he didn't require sleep, he hoped that she would make a friend, and could use the second bedroom as a guest room.


	4. Chapter 4

Later the next day, Sam was still groggy, but not from the Anesthesia.

"She's going to be kept on a heavy dose of pain killers for a few weeks, and she's gonna need to be kept off her feet; do NOT let her walk, no matter what."

Dr. Keller told Data as he waited for Dr. Crusher and Counselor Troi to help her get dressed.

When they were finished, Data entered the room to find Sam dressed in a comfortable set of purple and black pajamas. He smiled at her, knowing purple was

her favorite color. Sam put on a brave face, and smiled back, despite the pain she was feeling. She eyed the wheelchair that was brought in behind him.

Data seemed to sense her unease, upon seeing the wheelchair, so he came up with an idea.

"Please, That will not be needed. I shall carry her." He signed the last part, to Sam, asking for her approval. She nodded vigorously. Wrapping her in a soft pink

and purple blanket the crew of the Enterprise had given him to give to her, he gently scooped her up into his arms.

* * *

At first, I didn't know how to react. This was the first time anyone had ever held me like this in seven years. I'd almost forgot what it felt like to be held. But

Data's kind eyes calmed my nerves. Smiling slightly, I rested my head against his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his neck. He tucked the blanket tightly

around me, and nodded to the other two women. they led him out, into the hall, and into a huge room. Counselor Troi tapped her badge and spoke. I closed

my eyes, whimpering as I felt the transporter do its work. Data tightened his grip on me and pressed his cheek against my forehead. When we were back on

the ship, I relaxed. But wondered where they were taking me. To my surprise, Data left alone, still carrying me down the opposite end of the corridor. When he

stopped in front of the turbo lift, I gazed around, curious. I'd only seen parts of the sickbay, and now I was given the chance to see a little more of this

magnificent ship.

Data stepped into the turbo lift and I felt his chest vibrate slightly as he spoke. I gasped as the walls began to sway slightly. Looking up at Data, I swallowed,

still scared. Data smiled slightly and said,

"It is alright."

I nodded, trusting him, before he gently pressed my head back down against his shoulder. when the turbo lift stopped, he carried me down a few more halls,

and stopped in front of a set of doors. A Klingon was waiting there, in front of them, greeting us. They talked, and he followed Data inside the room. He carried

me to a purple room, and set me down on a really comfortable bed with purple blankets and pillows.

* * *

Data smiled at her reaction to the room as he tucked the blankets around her. She smiled slightly, and looked around. She was speechless, but happy. Data

looked up at Mr. Worf and spoke.

"This is the first time she will ever have her own room." he said, making sure her feet were covered. Worf just watched with an unreadable expression. He felt

slightly uncomfortable around this girl at first, but now, he was proud of her. She had survived and continued to fight, which he never expected. The first time

Data beamed with her back to the ship, his first thought upon seeing her was "That child isn't going to survive the night," just like everyone else thought. But

not Data. He saw something in her that everyone else missed. And for that, Worf was grateful.

"Thank you, Mr. Worf. I appreciate you looking after Spot while I was away." Data said. Said cat jumped up and strutted her way to Sam, already purring.

"I think she knew what was going to happen. She knew whose room this is." He said, nodding at the cat. Data watched her carefully as she sniffed Sam's

stomach. Her ears went back, and she perched herself under Sam's arm, facing Data and Worf, as if to say, "Don't worry, y'all. I got this."

Sam giggled and leaned forward to hug Spot, but the cat had other ideas. She turned to face her, sat up, and, using her paw, she gently

pushed Sam back down, giving her a "Hey, no one said you could sit up." look. Data laughed and signed "Please stay lying down."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Okay, I just want to point something out before you go any further) Dr. Noonian Soong IS ALIVE IN THIS STORY! I hate that they killed him off in the series, before Data had the chance to really learn from him. He reminds me a lot of Dumbledore from Harry Potter, and because of that, I wanted to include him in this story. Also, I want throw out a thank you to all of my awesome readers, thank you, sooo much for the great reviews! Every single one gives me a little push, and encourages me to keep writing.**

The pain was impossible to ignore. I felt like I was dying, and even Spot was afraid to come too close to me. She jumped up on the bed, and laid at my feet,

facing the door, but glanced at me every few minutes. After about twenty minutes, she jumped down and vanished. A minute later I curled up and cried as the

pain overtook my whole body. A minute later warm arms gently lifted me and held me against a soft chest. I looked up to see Data frowning, brushing my damp

hair out of my face. He pressed a glass of water to my lips, and I didn't protest. After drinking what I could, Data pressed a hypo to my arm, and I instantly

relaxed. I still cried, in frustration. I wanted to hear Data's voice, to hear him tell me I was going to be ok, and that he wasn't going to leave me. But I settled

for sniffling into his neck as he gently rubbed my back.

I didn't even notice when he brushed my hair up and pulled it gently into a ponytail at the back of my head. This was weird. I had never had my hair up, but it

felt nice. I looked up at Data and signed "Thank you." He just smiled slightly, and tapped my nose playfully.

"Sleep, my dear. I will be here when you wake." his hand replied. I nodded and closed my eyes.

This was the routine for about three weeks. I all but freaked when I woke up alone. But Data seemed to know when I woke, for he'd come in, and take his

place next to me, and hugging me.

It felt wonderful to know that he was always there. Finally someone cared about me, and I could trust him. That was the best part. I tolerated visits from the

other crew members, but I felt uncomfortable if I was alone with them. Probably because I could sense their discomfort. The only three people I felt okay with

were the Captain, Dr. Crusher, and Counselor Troi. It felt strange, having a woman around, and a kind one at that. Counselor Troi and Dr. Crusher seemed to

take on ''motherly'' roles, which irritated me a little; I'd been raised in an institute run by men, and they weren't very nice. I told Data this, and he was

surprised.

"You will know nothing except kindness now, my child. No one will treat you that way any longer." He'd said. This made me feel better, but a slight bit nervous;

kindness usually gave up on me.

* * *

"I think she'll be able to walk in a few days." Dr. Crusher said as she examined her, a month after her surgery. She'd come every day, to check on her, and had

grown quite fond of the girl.

"Take it slow, sweetheart, okay?" She told Sam. Sam nodded, smiling slightly. Dr. Crusher smiled and patted her shoulder kindly.

"You are a remarkably strong young woman, Samantha." Sam shrugged.

"I had to be, to survive on in that place, didn't I?" She still stumbled over contractions, but she made an effort to keep trying. Data felt a

twinge of pride when he heard her voice. He'd been tempted to try and help her improve her speech, but was afraid she'd be discouraged if

she couldn't get it right off. But she seemed to try her best, and that made Data very happy.

"I'll be back again tomorrow, okay?" Dr. Crusher smiled and exited the room. Data walked with her as she called him.

"Data, have you ever considered having an implant put in her ears, so she can hear?" She asked him. Data looked at her, surprised. His face turned serious,

and his answer stunned her.

"That would defeat the purpose of me adopting her." Was all he said. Dr. Crusher turned that over in her head, not understanding what he meant. She even

asked Counselor Troi. The dark haired woman smiled understandingly. she knew precisely why he'd turned her offer down.

"She had a hard time finding a family that was willing to adopt her because of her hearing, and now she's found Data, he's willing to accept

her just as she is. We all accept him as he is, android and all, and because of that, he wants to reach out and give her that same chance."

Counselor Troi told her.

"Besides, he's afraid if she's able to hear, that will increase her chances of being sent to another family instead."

That made sense. Dr. Crusher went back later, after Data had tucked Sam in for the night.

"Dr. Crusher, is there something wrong?" He was alarmed by her late visit. She held up her hands.

"No, Data. Nothing's wrong." She smiled at him and took his hand in hers.

"Data...I came to apologize. When you said 'that would defeat the purpose of me adopting her' I had no idea what you meant. But Counselor Troi explained it

to me. I cannot tell you how proud I am of you." She beamed. Data smiled slightly, and motioned for her to sit with him on the sofa.

"Doctor, I cannot explain why, but I feel...strangely attached to her, in some way. I cannot explain it, but...I spoke to my father last night, and

he said the very same thing, that he is proud of me. But..." He felt lost for words.

"In a way, Data...she's just like you." Dr. Crusher said. Data frowned, tilting his head slightly, not understanding. Dr. Crusher explained it the way Deanna had.

Realization dawned in Data's yellow eyes. He smiled, a wide smile.

"Do you believe I am doing the right thing? Or should I let-"

"No, no no. you are going to adopt her. don't break that poor girl's heart by sending her away. Data...do you want to adopt her?" She added, wanting to hear

the words from him.

"I do, very much. Not only because I know I can teach her a lot, but, also...I care about her. Is that normal?" Data asked. Dr. Crusher smiled.

"Yeah, it's normal. In fact, that's the big factor that's gonna help you at Starfleet."

"My father wishes to meet her." Data's smile turned goofy.

"She will be his granddaughter!" He said, almost to himself, delightedly.

"And you, Data, are going to be a dad."

Data heard shrieks of laughter when he entered his quarters the next morning. Feeling a jolt of fear, he ran to the bedroom, but stopped at the sight that met

him. Sam was sitting up, and was playing with Spot, who was playfully nipping at her fingers, and licking her hand. He smiled at them. _Her lungs had certainly _

_been undamaged_, he thought.

"Hello, Data." She smiled as she looked up. He smiled back and sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" He signed. Sam beamed from ear to ear.

"W-wonderful. Counselor Troi came and brought me breakfast. I was hungrier than I thought I was!" Data noticed the empty plate on the replicator. He raised

his eyebrows and looked up at the Counselor.

"She consumed all of that?!" He was surprised.

"Oh, that's not all! she had seconds of eggs, and oatmeal. Looks like she's getting her appetite back." Counselor Troi chuckled. This pleased

Data. He shook his head and smiled.

"I hope you saved room for lunch, because your soon to be dad, here, is planning to take you somewhere special." Counselor Troi said. Sam looked up at Data,

who repeated what she'd said. Her eyes lit up.

"W-where?!" She was already bouncing under the covers. Spot jumped up, and meowed at her, "Hey! calm down, you're not supposed to do that!" She

giggled and kissed Spot playfully.

Data patted her knee to get her attention, and said,

"A place called Ten forward. I have a friend who wants to meet you." he told her. Sam smiled excitedly. Data stepped out of the room as Counselor Troi helped

her dress in a comfortable, loose fitting gown. He lifted her easily from the bed, and carried her to a wheelchair in the living room, and gently set her down into

it. She wasn't afraid of it this time, he noticed.

After tucking a fleece blanket around her shoulders, and knees, he wheeled her out into the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam wished she had about six more eyes. She was enthralled by the sight of the ship, which Data showed her by taking the long route. Counselor Troi pushed

her chair, while Data strolled beside her, signing to her where they were. As they walked down the corridor toward the Ten Forward,

the Captain and Data's friend Geordi met up with them.

"It's certainly nice to see you've gotten out of bed," The captain said kindly. Sam nodded, beaming.

"Your ship is magnificent, Captain. I wish I could work in a place like this when I grow up." At these words, Geordi's face seemed to frown. He

smiled slightly and crouched down in front of Sam.

"Samantha, you can work on a starship, even if you can't hear. Don't ever, ever think you can't do something just because you can't hear."

Tears threatened to fall from Sam's eyes as she took in what he'd said. Data had told her about this man, but she had no idea how sweet, and kind he was. At

that moment, she made a promise to herself, one that she was determined to keep. She would make her dad proud, by joining Starfleet.

When they got to the Ten Forward, it was buzzing with activity, as usual. Counselor Troi warned Data to be ready to take the young girl back to her room if she

grew too uncomfortable.

* * *

I'd never met anyone who had a similar disadvantage to mine. In a way, Data understood, but he had his emotion chip. But Geordi...he understood. His words

struck a chord deep inside me, one that would keep ringing for a very long time. Data wheeled me into the Ten Forward, which was quite crowded. This made

me a little nervous, but I spotted Mr. Worf sitting nearby, and felt my nervousness ease slightly. Data wheeled me to a small table, and helped me settle down.

He waved to the bar, as Counselor Troi sat in between us. A dark skinned, friendly woman came over to us.

"Samantha, this is is the bartender, but also a very good friend of ours." Data signed. Sam looked up at the woman, who was smiling kindly as she sat down.

"Hello, there." she signed. I felt my eyes widen, and glanced at Data, who was also surprised.

"I am a lot older than everyone else on this ship. Been around this galaxy more times than you could count, so I picked up a few things," She said,

shrugging as though it was no big deal.

"W-wow. how many m-more people know how to sign?!" I threw my hands up in feigned exasperation. they all laughed.

"You would be surprised. It's not a common skill, but a few people learn it."

"I am s-still trying to l-learn how to talk right," I offered. Guinan smiled kindly at me, and looked at Data, who looked quite proud of me.

"Mr. Data here, has told me that you try very hard to get it right. He's proud of you, sweetheart."

I smiled back, feeling elated that I had finally done something right. I still stumbled over certain words, and had almost given up on

contractions, but Data told me not to worry.

"So, tell me, what would you like for lunch? I hear you're getting your appetite back," Guinan said. I thought for a moment. At that moment, I wasn't really

hungry, but I knew if I didn't eat, in about an hour or two, I would be, and I always ended up getting sick if I took a hypo of pain med on an empty stomach. I

also knew that Data wound not let me leave until I ate something.

"W-well...I don't know..."

"Guinan, she is not accustomed to eating much at all. May I suggest something light? For example, a chicken salad sandwitch, and...some peach ice cream?" he

said, smiling slightly at me. I nodded, excited. He knew I had a thing for peaches. A few weeks before, he'd given my a bunch of foods to try, mainly fruits, and

he almost had to pull them away from me because I loved them all, particularly the peaches. I ate so much, he had to tell me to slow down, before I threw up.

Guinan smiled and said,

"You got it." before tapping my nose playfully. Why did people keep doing that?! Data reached forward and felt my forehead, and nodded his head once. I

frowned at him.

"I was checking your temperature. I cannot change the environmental settings in here, so I must make certain you are comfortable." he explained. I shrugged.

"I feel ok. a little sore, but fine other...wise." I said. Data nodded.

Over the next few days, I met several new crew members, including Commander Riker, who as a charming man, with sky blue eyes. The Captain came and

had a cup of tea with me. He was the only person who felt uneasy around me. But I assured him as long as he looked straight at me, and kept his mouth

uncovered, I would be able to understand him. It took about an hour for him to feel comfortable with it. He told me he was going to do everything in his power

to make sure Data won approval for her adoption. this made me a little nervous, but I trusted him.

When he asked me about my life before I was rescued, I felt strange. I told him about the orphanage, and being the only child with a physical disability.

"There was one other girl, who w-was older than me, she had autism. We sort of became f-friends. She taught me to speak a little, and how to r-read small

words, and to..sign," I wasn't used to talking so much, but I was glad for the chance to. I still had a hard time with certain words, and sounds, but Data

encouraged me to keep trying. He never got mad at me, which made me feel a lot better.

"You did not have any siblings there?" The captain asked. I shook my head.

"No. No one wanted anything to do w-with me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Before you continue reading, I need to clear the air about something. Samantha's previous home, where Data had found her, was much like it is today on Earth...prejudice exists to an extreme degree, as Sam has mentioned in the previous chapter. But Earth is different. In the twenty fourth century, there ARE still people with special needs, but they are treated with the utmost respect, and given the best care possible. Remember, Gene Roddenberry wanted Star Trek to represent what he thought the future would be like; No one is treated badly or bullied because of race, gender, sexual orientation, or religion, or anything. **

Data was nervous about letting Sam walk. He'd caught her, twice, trying to climb out of bed. Once, Spot alerted him, upon entering their quarters, of her

attempt, and the second time, he'd heard her trying to get up. He felt bad about telling her she couldn't walk, like he was depriving her of another body

function, but he felt even more frightened of seeing her hurt again. His worries were short lived.

Counselor Troi stopped by quite frequently, to check on Samantha, and to keep her company when Data was busy. One day, she came by and instantly felt

the girl's restlessness.

"Have you tried getting up and standing?" She asked her. Sam sighed.

"I tried twice, but Data caught me." She said, half grumbling. Troi chuckled.

"He's worried about you. " she said.

Data had a funny feeling, one he couldn't quite identify, as he made his way back to his quarters. Almost like his ethical program was telling him something was

wrong. He shook it off, or at least tried to..

Data dropped the PADD he was holding as he entered the room, and bolted to the bedroom. Sam was standing up! He wanted to yell, but then he noticed

Counselor Troi behind him, watching her.

"Data, calm down. She's fine. She's been walking around for the past few hours, and she hasn't fallen once!"

Data blinked. He smiled at Sam, holding out his arms in case she lost her balance. Sam smiled widely at him, and stepped forward, hugging him around the

middle. This caught Data off guard. He felt tears swell in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, Data. Thank you so much." Sam said, her voice muffled slightly as she snuggled her face into his chest. Data just nodded, chuckling a half sob and

kissing the top of her head.

He knew what she was thanking him for and he just closed his eyes and smiled.

Sam's legs were still quite weak from lack of use, which meant the crew made sure she had a place to sit if she got tired. But now, she was allowed free range

of the ship. The crew had all grown to adore the young girl. She spent a lot of time with Dr. Crusher while Data was on duty. When she was busy, Sam would

stay in their quarters and read, or in physical therapy. She was recovering faster than everyone thought she would. Finally, the day they'd all been waiting for

arrived. Data was nervous, to say the least, but the process was smoother than he thought it would be.

Captain Picard, Counselor Troi, Data, and Samantha arrived at the conference center, where they were to meet with a judge, a social worker, and a Starfleet

admiral, who was acting as a rep for Starfleet. Data helped Sam by braiding her freshly cut hair, which now hung in a sleek, neat braid down her back. She

dressed in a light pink turtleneck sweater, and a long grey skirt which reached her ankles. She wasn't particularly fond of the feeling of Data's fingers running

through her hair, but she knew nothing of brushing or taking care of it herself.

The group of workers they were to meet with arrived about an hour after they did, minus the judge. All of them were told to wait in the conference room, until

the judge arrived.

"Why so many people? Counselor Troi asked Picard. he explained,

"The social worker is going to present a list of possible 'better' candidates wishing to adopt her. Admiral Kleet is here to back Data up, should the social worker

try and downplay his parenting skills. Starfleet already knows, and completely supports Data's wish to do this. And the judge is going to make the final

decision."

Sam was introduced to the three, one by one. The social worker was a tall, extremely thin woman with grey hair pulled back into a tight bun. She had sharp

features, and piercing cold eyes. She spoke in a loud voice, enunciating every word, and staring at Samantha with huge eyes.

"My name is Meredith Mayson. I will be your social worker." Sam felt a twinge of anger at this, which Troi noticed. Sam didn't even bother to keep her mouth

shut...kind of. She signed vigorously to Data, who winced, widening his eyes slightly, as he tried not to smile.

"What did she say, android?" the woman asked. Data wished she hadn't.

"She said,'I am deaf, not dumb.'"

Picard and Troi both hid their smiles in their hands. Sam just looked at the woman like she wished nothing good on her. Meredith just pursed her lips

reproachfully, and kept her mouth shut.

Admiral Kleet was a large, jolly man with a kind smile, and a booming voice. He was sweet to Sam, and told her he would do everything he could to make sure

she ended up with Data. Sam smiled and thanked him politely. The judge arrived a while later, and looked quite annoyed when he spotted Meredith. Sam saw

him roll his eyes as he sat down at the head of the table. Data reached under and took Sam's hand in his, giving it a light squeeze.


	8. Chapter 8

The judge was a tall, dark skinned man, with short, black hair, and a thin, slightly scarred face. When he arrived, Samantha noticed Picard seemed to look

relieved. The judge informed them that he knew how to sign, which made Sam feel more comfortable. Meredith presented a list of couples who wished to adopt

Samantha instead of Data. It was clear, very clear, that she was against the idea of an android adopting a human child. Samantha bristled slightly at being

called that, but bit her tongue. She carefully heeded the warnings Data was giving her with his eyes, and kept herself silent. Meredith even named several all

deaf institutes, where there were plenty of spots available for Sam. Captain Picard objected to this.

"The Enterprise has a team of special teachers and mentors who are well trained to teach Samantha. In fact, she is being tutored on a daily

basis. She has-"

"You have noted here-" Meredith cut in, looking over her report from the captain,

"That she does not study more than two to three hours a day-"

"That is because of her still weakened condition. She still needs time to recover, plus time for physical therapy. Which, may I add, she is doing quite well in,"

Picard smiled kindly at her, giving her a sideways glance. The judge smiled at her too, and Sam was surprised to see this. She was unsure if the judge liked her

or not, or if it meant that he was thinking in Data's favor.

"Your honor, I would like to point out," The social worker began. Troi could feel the frustration oozing from the captain, and Data.

"That Lt Commander Data has exhibited several frightening emotions in the past, one that took a life, and nearly cost the Federation it's finest ship-"

"Objection!" Picard stood up.

"It's alright, Jean-Luc. Overruled. Please, sit, and let the lady finish." The judge said. Meredith smirked and continued,

"He was taken over by intense anger, and retaliated on an unsuspecting victim. How are we to know he will not do that to the child?"

The captain couldn't believe his ears. That was classified information! nonetheless, he couldn't see how this would affect anything since he and Data, and Troi

all knew that Data was not ''in his right mind'' when the incident occurred. But luckily, the judge spoke up.

"I have been briefed on the incident you are speaking of, Meredith, and I assure you, it was not due to his own mental state. Furthermore,

that happened three years ago, and is neither here, nor there. So, if you are done with your case, I suggest you sit down, and let Captain Picard speak." The judge said, eyeing her with a stare that plainly said, "Shut up and get outta here."

With that same sour look, Meredith sat. Picard stood, and took her place.

"Your Honor, I would like to thank you, for taking the time to come here today. I understand you must have a busy schedule, so I hope to not take too much of

your time.

"Data has one wish, other than being human. He wishes to be able to have a child. But, as that can't happen, adopting this young girl will be the closest thing

to that. From the moment he first saw her, Data was drawn to her. He'd told me that he felt a need to protect her, to help her, in any way he could. The crew of

the Enterprise is very fond of her, as well. Although very few can actually sign, as she can, she is still able to communicate with them. And I cannot even begin

to tell you how close she is to Mr. Data."

He handed the judge a small chip, which Watson inserted into the computer panel on the desk in front of him. A photo appeared on the screen behind him. Sam

winced as it showed her, asleep, battered, and beaten.

"This was Samantha three and a half minutes after she was beamed up to the ship from the rubble. Data was the one who discovered her there, and he also

discovered the fact that she is deaf." The judge clutched his chest. He looked at Sam, at Data, and then at the captain.

After pressing the keys again, the photo changed. This time it was Sam, lying in bed, staring at the wall, having just knocked a bunch of get well cards from the

nightstand next to her. Sam glanced at Data and he just smiled apologetically.

"This was about ten minutes after she was due to go in for surgery. She had discovered her possible fate if she survived the operation."

Again, the judge looked at Sam, and pressed the keys. Another photo appeared.

"And this, was Samantha the day before yesterday,"

It was obvious from this picture, that it was from Data's point of view. She was looking up into the ''camera'' and beaming from ear to ear, while her arms were

around his middle in a tight hug.

"Mr. Data has kindly allowed us to use images from his own memory banks, to show you how she has changed since she has come into our lives. Data has

certainly gained a few steps closer to his humanity, as well as learning to be a father." Picard explained. The judge nodded and removed the chip.

It was silent for a moment, before the judge spoke.

"I believe I have heard enough." He looked straight at Data and spoke.

"Commander, I have heard nothing but great things about you. Things about your personality, your kindness toward others, your willingness

to help even when the person does not wish it. And I will tell you, I had already made my decision long before I stepped into this room. The

second I saw your name, I knew. Mr. Data, please step up here."

Data let go of Sam's hand, and gently patted her shoulder before stepping up to the judge's side. Watson looked directly at him, and asked,

"I know you can't lie, so I will have no trouble believing you. Before I make my final decision, I will ask you one question. Do you love that child?"

The question took everyone by surprise, except Picard. He smiled knowingly. Data raised his eyebrows, but without missing a beat, he nodded

and said,

"I do, I love her very much."

Watson smiled.

"Than I hereby grant custody of Samantha to you, Lt. Commander Data." He stood and shook Data's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Data didn't even have to say anything. the look on his face as he turned to Sam, said it all. She broke into uncontrollable sobs of relief, and stood, making her

way to him for a hug. This surprised the Captain, but Troi explained that she was able to walk on her own, but only for short distances. Picard smiled again at

the sight of Data being hugged tightly by the young girl. Data was surprised to learn that she was very affectionate. She liked being held, and hugged. He had

thought that after being deprived of human touch, she would shy away from it. Not the case. But he didn't complain. He rather enjoyed it.

"Perhaps we should return to the ship, Captain. I believe Geordi, and the rest of the crew are anxious to hear the end results," Data lightly

patted Sam's back, smiling down at her.

"Agreed. Counselor?"

When they beamed up to the ship, Gerodi, Worf, Riker, Guinan, and Dr. Crusher were all waiting impatiently. The instant they saw Sam in Data's arms (She still

didn't trust the transporters) The women shrieked while the men nodded, smiling.

"Easy, let Data get her settled in the chair." Picard warned, as Cheif O'Brian moved the wheelchair to the platform. Data gently placed her into

it, and wheeled her out into the light.

"I have prepared a special dinner in your honor, Samantha. I do hope you are hungry." Picard was all smiles. Sam smiled shyly, and nodded.

When Data wheeled her to the observation lounge, Sam couldn't help but stare. It was a lovely room, one that she'd never been to. The table was laid out

with all of her favorite foods, and she instantly felt her stomach drop; Breakfast didn't go down without a fight, so she felt a bit uneasy. Data seemed to sense

her discomfort. He crouched down in front of her, and said,

"You do not have to eat more than you think you can handle. I have a dose of medicine that will ease your nuasuea, should you need it. Do not be afraid."

Data lightly touched her cheek, partly to calm her, and partly to check her temperature. She took a deep breath and nodded.

Data smiled and stood, placing her at the end of the table, next to the Captain's chair, and took a seat beside her.

During the dinner, Sam didn't feel sick, which surprised both her and Data. He still kept the hypo ready, though. Just in case.

Later that night, as Data and Sam made their way back to their quarters, Sam saw that the names outside the door had been changed.

LIEUTENANT COMMANDER DATA SOONG

SAMANTHA SOONG

Tears filled her eyes, and she looked up at Data. He smiled at her and opened his arms. Sam hugged him tightly, sobbing happily.

**Sorry it's so short. Been really busy, but I haven't forgotten about my stories! Only two more days till I go home, so there will be more **

**updates after that.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Four hours at the most, sir. Yes. I can narrow it down but not by much. La Forge out."

the hum of the ship's engines grew louder as Geordi made his way back toward the huge cove to work. Data stood, obviously distracted, in front of the

window, punching buttons.

"Data, you ok? You look like you got something on your mind." His friend asked. Data nodded.

"I am wondering if I have made a mistake already..." He said. Geordi frowned.

"What d you mean? Sam's fine. From what you told me she's doing great now."

Data had stayed with Sam as she fell asleep, just a few hours before, and had wondered if his decision to not allow the hearing implant procedure was the

right choice. He had a feeling there was something he should have done first before making that final decision.

"Geordi...may I ask for your advice? I believe you are the only person who can really help with this." Data asked, now really worried. Geordi nodded, concerned.

He was one of the very few people who supported the idea, 100% of Data adopting Samantha, in fact he was proud of his android friend for it.

"Of course, go ahead."

"Dr. Crusher spoke to me about an implant which allows humans who are deaf to hear. I told her I did not wish to pursue it. Have I made the wrong decision?"

Geordi frowned.

"Did you talk to Samantha about it first?"

That's when Data realized his mistake. he shook his head.

Geordi sighed. He thought for a moment, and said,

"Data...if you want my advice, I think you should at least sit with Sam and talk to her about this. I know you're probably worried she'll think you want her to

have it done, so you don't have to 'deal with' her deafness, but I'm telling you, that may or may not be the case.

"Speaking to you as someone who knows what it's like being without one of the most important senses, I can tell you, she's probably hoping,

and dreaming for that. Just tell her it's her choice, and that no one is forcing her, that you are giving her the _option to have it done_."

Data nodded.

"I believe I will. Thank you, Geordi."

So, later that day (it was about one thirty in the morning at this point) Data took Sam for a walk, and brought her to the holodeck. A simple

program of a mall from the year 2013 was installed, but Data left out the other costumers, knowing Sam's discomfort around strangers.

He brought her to a ''Food court" and got a small frozen yogurt for each of them. He enjoyed watching her face "light up" when she tried it.

"It's yummy! I've never had anything like this back at the orphanage." She told him. Data smiled, and said,

"You may have as much as you like," he said.

As they ate, Data introduced the subject he wished to discuss.

"How old were you when you lost your hearing?" he asked. Sam thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure. I think...I was about three. There was a camping trip...I think. All I remember was lying on a bed, surrounded by trees, and...flames. The crackling

sound was the last thing I heard. I guess...I must have gotten hurt, because I don't remember anything for a while after that."

"Do you...wish to be able to hear again?" Data asked. Sam sighed and rested her chin in her hand.

"Yes and no."

This surprised Data.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well...I would like to...hear your voice. But...I'm afraid I'll lose my...I don't know how to describe it...the abilities I have, reading lips,

and...being able to read people really well."

Data didn't understand this, but he knew he needed to at least lay the cards out for her.

"Dr. Crusher has offered a chance for you to have implants placed into your ears, to allow you to hear. this is why I have asked. But the choice is up to you."

Sam's face was unreadable for a moment, then she looked scared.

"What...would you say if I declined?" she asked. Data reached across the table and took her hand in his, looking her in the eyes.

"I would respect your decision. I will not treat you any differently than I have. I have and will always accept you, as you are."

Sam's eyes filled with tears and she blinked. She stood up and moved to Data's side of the table, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

Data smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you. I...think I would like to have the implants."

**Ok, here's the deal...this past Monday, there was a huge fire in my hometown, three huge apartment buildings (36 apartments) and a hundred people homeless. Last night, ANOTHER fire, four buildings, DIRECTLY ACROSS THE STREET FROM MY APARTMENT! So my anxiety is spiked right now. I am writing like hell, just haven't posted much yet. **


	11. Chapter 11

Data was glad to find out that Geordi was the one who would be installing Samantha's implants.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. The good news is she won't have to go for any more surgeries. All that will happen is she will be sedated a little, because

it might startle her at first." He told Data as they sat in Ten Forward for lunch. Data nodded.

He had discussed the procedure with Sam, who was looking forward to it, but had to wait untill they had the time. Or at least that is what Data told her. The

real reason was that there would be a second person helping with the implants...the inventor, and Data's own father, Dr. Soong. He was nervous, to say the

least, but his dear father was looking forward to meeting his ''granddaughter'' and being able to give her a chance to hear again.

"I'm surprised she's not bugging you about it." Geordi chuckled. Data frowned.

"She is a very unusual teenager..." He noted. Geordi laughed.

"What, would you rather her be rebelious? Like a normal teen? Data you're lucky she's so well mannered. I mean, yeah, it's not everyday you meet someone

her age who is sweet tempered, and polite. But then again, it's not every day you meet someone her age, who has survived the kind of trauma she's had. "

"Indeed. She never 'talks back' to me, or argues with my rules. I do not ask much of her, only that she has her studies complete before she goes to bed, and

that she lets me know where she is at all times." Data said. Geordi nodded.

"Well, Data, for most of her life, she's never had anyone care for her, like you do. Hell, every one on the ship cares about her, even Worf and the Captain, and

you know how they feel about kids."

Data nodded this time, smiling slightly.

"She is very intelligent. And she has a photographic memory. I gave her an assignment just yesterday, and she required a book to complete it.

An hour later, I noticed she had closed the book but was still writing. She had memorized the book's text, and was taking notes on it!" Data couldn't hide the

pride in his voice, and this made Geordi smile.

Data arranged for his father to board the ship a few days later, and had told Sam the truth. She was excited and looking forward to meeting

the scientist.

So, dressed in a lovely dark blue dress, Sam joined her father in the Transporter room. The elder man appeared, dressed in a smart suit, although it seemed to

hang loose a bit on him. He smiled brightly when he saw Data, and his eyes lit up as he spotted the young girl next to him.

"Data...it's been far too long. And is this my beautiful granddaughter?" He beamed. Data nodded, smiling. Dr. Soong stepped off the transporter and reached

for her. Sam smiled and accepted his warm embrace. He hugged her gently, having heard all about her terrible ordeal.

"I always knew my son would make a good father. Tell me, child, how has he been treating you?" He asked, holding her at arms length so he

could look at her. Sam smiled and said,

"He's my best friend, sir. More than just a father. He's taking very good care of me. I think I must be the luckiest orphan in the universe." She stumbled a little

over the last word. Dr. Soong looked surprised at how well she was able to communicate.

"Her speech has improved considerably since she has been rescued." Data said.

"Well, maybe it's because she feels more comfortable here, huh?" Dr. Soong offered his arm which she took, shy.

Dr. Soong stole her while Data was on duty, which the android was glad for; he knew his father wouldn't distract her from her studies, but

would gladly help her, and make it interesting for her.

Dr. Soong, or "Papa," as he insisted she call him, soon fell in love with his granddaughter. He was proud of her, for trying so hard, and for being so strong,

despite her weaknesses. He wanted to get to know her a little bit, for a few days before he did the procedure, because he knew she would feel more

comfortable if she had the chance to get to know him as well.

Sam couldn't wait to get the implants put in. She'd dreamed of having her hearing back, and being able to hear people talking to her. She was so used to

feeling sounds, with her hands, and feet, and watching, that she wondered, briefly, if she'd still have those skills. But Geordi reassured her she would.

"Those are things that never go away. Kind of like breathing. " He'd told her when he asked her if she had any questions. she was nervous, but she knew she

was well taken care of.

* * *

So, the day arrived, when I was going to get the implants, but before I headed down to engineering, Papa brought me to Sickbay.

"Dr. Crusher insists on doing a physical before we do it," He grumbled halfheartedly. Counselor Troi met us there, along with "Dad." I hadn't

built up the courage to actually call him that, but I had come to think of him as Dad, now.

Data stood beside the biobed, next to me. I could tell he was nervous; it didn't take a Betaziod to tell that! Especially when he kept asking me

if I was okay. I gave him a reassuring smile, and a hug.

Dr. Crusher was a bit more thorough with me, because of my still recovering body. She went through everything, my vitals, she had me walk ten feet for her,

and even tested my reflexes. Everything she could think of. At one point, she even made Data and Papa leave so she could check my-

"Huh?" I looked down at my chest.

"See, you're a teenager, and even though you won't have a period, your body is still going through puberty, so I have to-"

"I would rather have Data here with me..." I stammered, now scared. Dr. Crusher looked at me for a minute, than said,

"Well...I don't know if his ethical program would allow that...Let me ask him, I think I might have an idea." She left for a moment, and came back, holding a

towel.

"Alright, Data agreed, but only if you are back to. Stand here, Data, just like that. Now, let me just tuck this around your chest like this," she wrapped the towel

around my chest, which I didn't understand why she was making a big deal about. And what was this "puberty" thing she was talking about? And what's a

"period"? I wondered while she had me lay down, gently poking and prodding me. This felt a little weird, but I held back the flinch, knowing Data was holding

my hand. She lifted my arm and prodded my underarm. This made me giggle. Data tilted his head slightly.

After that weirdness, I got dressed and waited for Papa and Data to come back. When they did, Data had a strange look on his face. One of surprise, but

confusion as well.

"After you have this procedure done, we must have a...discussion." He said, his hand gentle on my shoulder. I frowned, but he said,

"Do not worry. You are not in trouble." He smiled and kissed my forehead. I sighed and nodded.

**Next Chapter; Sam hears for the first time in years! Also, as you probably figured out, Sam was never taught about puberty, so...Data now has that awkward honor. Sam doesn't have periods, because she had her uterus removed, but, being in the twenty fourth century, Dr. Crusher was able to save one of her ovaries, which means she won't have to worry about taking hormonal meds like she would have if both ovaries were removed.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Ok, it's all set, sir." Geordi patted my shoulder as he spoke to Papa. The older man smiled down at me and took my hand.

"You're going to be able to hear in about a minute and a half, sweetheart!" He beamed. I smiled back, looking from Papa to Data, who looked

just as nervous as I felt. Data held my hand as Geordi worked on putting in the implants. I couldn't feel it, but I could see a bit of what was going on. I felt a bit

tired, and I couldn't really do anything except smile dumbly; Dr. Crusher did a good job of sedating me! I shook my head trying to clear it and Geordi chuckled,

grabbing the sides of my head.

"You must hold still, dear." Data said. I stared at him in shock. I _heard_ him! All three men stared at me, smiling in anticipation. I couldn't believe it. I'd gotten my

wish. Well, kind of. Technically the first thing I heard was Geordi laughing, but I felt tears well in my eyes.

"I...you...c-can-" I stammered, unable to grasp that this was really happening. I looked up, at Data and finally, it hit me. I could _hear_! I looked back and forth,

taking in the new sounds-_sounds_! The hum from the computer, which I could only feel until now. The slight buzzing from the lights, and the other voices of the

crew working behind us. I slowly crouched down onto the ground, Geordi quickly unhooked the cable attached to the implants, and Data held his hands out

behind me. I relished the fact that I no longer had to rely on my hands to feel the sounds of the ship. It didn't even dawn on me that I was now on the floor,

and that I would need assistance getting back up. I must have looked like an idiot, crawling around on the floor, but at that moment, I didn't care. I turned and

looked up at Data, and felt my face break into a huge grin. Data smiled and lifted me up onto my feet. Papa chuckled, which made my heart skip a beat. The

sound of laughter seemed to raise my spirits even more, no matter who it was. Now I wished more than anything to hear Data laugh, but I didn't want to admit

it.

"Lots of new sounds to take in, sweetheart, but take it slow, let yourself adjust." Papa said.

I nodded, thoroughly enjoying the sound of his voice.

Data lead me back to our quarters, chasing me down several hallways, chuckling (_Yes! I got him to laugh!_) as I followed new sounds. The fact that I could find

them, and determine where they are coming from fascinated me. Data never let me out of his sight, not for a second. And neither did Papa. I didn't mind; I

enjoyed the attention, to be honest. After I tripped three times, over my own feet, Data lifted me up, over his shoulder, and carried me back to our quarters. I

couldn't help but giggle, and I wasn't the only one; Papa stood beside Data chortling as Data kept a tight grip on me still over his shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

**This story has been on the back burner so long, I'd forgotten I had already written this chapter, and half of the next chapter! So I am posting this one now, and maybe the next tomorrow, or sometime this weekend. :)**

I put Data to work. Not meaning to, but I guess if he was human, he'd have been bald by now. Every time I heard a new sound, I would

demand to see where it came from, or to hear it again. Data didn't seem to mind, as long as I didn't do anything to hurt myself. This irritated

me a little; I wasn't a porcelain doll for crying out loud!

Papa had left, having an important lecture to speak at. But he showered me with hugs, and kisses, which I loved. I was very affectionate.

One day I'd twisted my ankle, running toward the sound of a laughing baby near the turbolift. Data, or "Dad" as I now called him, was hot on

my heels, trying to catch up with me. His eyes were wide with fear as he saw me trip and land on my stomach. That hurt, almost bade enough

to knock me out. Luckily, all I got was a little winded. But he rushed me straight to sickbay, fearing my still healing stomach was injured. Dr.

Crusher chortled as she set my ankle straight.

"Data, she's fine! Calm down. Look, see? Her organs are undamaged, and she's fine!" She said, showing Data my chart.

"Why don't you sit her down, and talk to her, didn't you say you wanted to have a talk with her about something important?" She reminded

him. I could have sworn his face changed color, to a light shade of pink. That was impossible...but what did he want to talk to me about so

badly? And why was he so uncomfortable about it?

He lead me mack to our quarters, holding tightly onto my arm. When we got there, he asked me to sit, which I did, still worried. Spot came and

jumped onto my lap. This made me smile. Of all the new sounds, the sound of her purring was among my list of favorites.

Data paced for a moment, collecting his thoughts. This was unusual for him, since he could do that in less than a split second, but he wanted

to do this right. He sat down next to her, and took her hand.

"When you were in the orphanage...were you taught anything about...how a...woman's body changes at a certain...age?" He mentally

reminded himself to do a self diagnostic...why was he this nervous? Sam frowned.

"No, not really. Just that we grow, and that our hair grows. At least that's what I was told..."

Data could see he had his work cut out for him. Sighing, he looked at her and began,

"When a female...reaches a certain age, it's different for everyone, but usually between the ages of eleven and fourteen. Your

body...changes." He said again.

"What do you mean?" Sam looked down at her body, and Dr. Crusher's prodding seemed to make sense somehow.

"You mean...like, this part grows?" She pointed to her chest. Now that she thought about it, it did feel a bit bigger than it had been a year

ago. And it made sense also since all the other woman had...bigger chests. She felt her face redden, and Data gently squeezed her hand.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, sweetheart. You did not know of this. Yes, those will grow, and...well...there are other changes,

that you will not have to worry about. "

"Like...?" sam encouraged, now feeling a bit left out.

"W-well, your...uterus...One omoment please." He tapped his comm badge and paged Counselor Troi. I should have done this in the

beginning.

Counselor Troi was ready for this. She took a deep breath and wiped the smile of mirth off her face before ringing the chime. when it opened,

Data stood, fidgeting and wringing his hands.

"Counselor, I..."

"Data, go take a walk. I'll handle this. You should have came to me in the first place!"

Data left, after explaining to his very relieved daughter, that Counselor Troi was going to explain things better to her.


End file.
